In a typical high pressure fluid intensifier system, hydraulic fluid acts on a reciprocating double-acting, low pressure--high pressure piston assembly to compress water to several thousand psi. The piston assemblies of such systems are exposed to hydraulic fluid pressures on the order of 3,000 psi and to water pressures on the order of 20-60,000 psi. These assemblies must be designed to withstand tremendous pressure fluctuations while at the same time maintain hydraulic fluid/water separation.
The pressure chambers within which such a piston assembly works, and the various pressure seals incorporated in the assembly are severely stressed. The pressure chambers are often made up of members that are screwed and/or bolted together to resist cyclic pressure buildup and release. Replacement of the high pressure seals periodically is difficult because of the attachment of the various members making up the intensifier pressure chambers and piston assembly. Usually, the intensifier must be completely dismantled to reach and repair or replace internal elements.